Marauder's Era 'Trailer'
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Hermione Granger was a beautifull girl who attend Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978. She became friends with the Maradeurs and with other children. No Time-Travel. One-Shpt from an incident at her 7th year! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Maya, come down!" James yelled from the last step of the girls dorms, from the Common Room. Lily came down first followed by Dorcas.  
"Shut up Potter, she is coming." Lily said. Two minutes later Hermione came down with Marlene. The two girls were laughing by something Marlene had said earlier.  
"Hermione, we are waiting for you, for almost ten minutes now. We have some sweets we need to buy!" Sirius said and the others laughed.  
"I am so sorry Sirius. I am coming right now! Bye girls. See you later." Hermione said and left with the Marauders.

At Hogsmead, the five friends, went first to take some sweets and lot of chocolate of course. After all the Full Moon was the next week and all of them wanted the extra strength. After that, they went to the Three Broomsticks. At the way to the Pub the teasing started.  
"Have you missed your dear Rosmerta Padfoot?"James asked with a smirk.  
"But of course Prongs. But unfortunately I think that I haven't missed her as mush as you miss dear Hermione here!" Sirius said and James face flushed a deep red while Hermione looked down.  
"Oh for God sake let's go inside. It's freezing out here."Remus said and drugged Peter and Hermione. Before they could go inside the pub, James threw Hermione down and he fell on top of her.  
"James what are...-Hermione started to say but she stopped. Few steps away from them, were standing at least seven death eaters with their wands raised. Suddenly she was pulled up and put behind a wall of four bodies. Immediately she came out of her shocked state and pulled out her own wand. A fight of full force started and the five friends were fighting ten death eaters. Few minutes later aurors and Professors started to coming. Suddenly a spell hit Hermione right to her chest and with a scream she fell down. James were to her side in seconds.  
"Mia! Mia! Hermione! Come on love, open your eyes please!" James pleaded while shaking her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"James?" She asked in a whisper.  
"Yes love. I am here. Don't worry!" He said and stroked her hair. Few tears fell from his eyes.  
"Jamie, why are you crying?" Hermione asked when she wiped his tears.  
"God Hermione. I thought that I lost you. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." He said and looked at her.  
"Oh Jamie. You are not going to lose me. Never! I love you too. So much!" Hermione said and smiled. James stood up and helped Hermione as well. After that he leaned down to her face and kissed her. When they broke the kiss they hugged each other tightly.

''You okay kidds?'' An auror asked

''Yes we are fine sir.'' Hermione said and the auror nodded before he left

''HERMIONE, JAMES'' The two turned around to see who had called them but they were immediately crushed by Sirius who fell on them.

''We were so scared.'' Sirius said

''We are okay Sirius.'' James said but looked at Hermione who went to Peter and Remus side. She hugged them and they hugged her back.

''You are okay right?'' Peter asked her

''Yes Peter I am fine.'' She said and put her hand to his arm

''We saw the spell which hit you.'' Remus said and looked at her

''It's okay Remus. I am truly okay. I promise.'' She said and smiled. Soon the three were joined by James and Sirius

''I think that it is better if we go back to the castle.'' Sirius said and Remus and Hermione widened their eyes. ''What happened?''

''Oh My God. Sirius are you okay? Did you hit your head somewhere?'' Hermione asked him while looking from any bruise or something else.

''Yeah Padfoot. The real you would have said to go after the death eaters.'' Remus said

''No I am fine.'' Sirius said

''Then what happened Padfoot?'' Remus asked him

''I was just about to lose someone special to me. Someone who is a family and if we go after them then I will probably lose her.'' Sirius said and looked at Hermione

''Oh Padfoot! I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get worried. I truly am sorry.'' Hermione said and hugged Sirius.

''It's okay Mione!'' He said and hugged her '' Prongs.. If you hurt her, friends or not I am going to hint you down. I promise that.'' Everyone laughed.

''Come on let's go.'' James said and took Hermione's hand and started to walk to the castle.

* * *

**IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT TO BE A FULL STORY THEN SEND ME A PM OR SOME REWIEWS!**

**I AM TELLING THIS BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED ME FOR A FULL STORY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Simpy because some people asked me to make this one-shot to a full sotry I have made it. The first chapter is already up. It gives you some informtaions about the story. I am making right now the firs tchapter of the story! I hope you like it. I have named this one 'Marauder's Era trailer' and the other one 'Marauder's Era'. I hope you enjoy guys! All the ideas about the story are acceptable. Please feel free to enjoy! And please review!**

**Thank you :) ~VeelaHeart**


End file.
